HCCC Director, George Weiner, MD works with HCCC leadership to set the overarching vision for the HCCC. Planning and evaluation efforts of the HCCC include annual meetings of the External Advisory Board that has been expanded since the last review, quarterly meetings of the HCCC Executive Board that serves as an internal advisory committee, and meetings with internal constituencies. Over the past funding period, the HCCC has developed and pursued a new strategic direction with the support of the institution. The HCCC is continuing to implement the concepts resulting from these strategic planning efforts, while engaging in ongoing planning and evaluation efforts to identify future opportunities with a particular focus on the needs within our catchment area. This ongoing planning takes place in multiple forums including the annual HCCC research retreat.